Ten Benchwarmers' Leader
|Occupation 2 = Leader |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Ten Benchwarmers |Automaton = Morning Star Wielder |Voice Actor = Atsushi Kousaka |Voice Actor 2 = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} '''Ten Benchwarmers' Leader' is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart; his automaton is Morning Star Wielder. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader is one of the benchwarmers. He is a member of the Ten Benchwarmers and is its leader. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader, together with the Ten Benchwarmers, attacked Charlotte Belew and tried taking her Entry to the Night Party but was defeated. Appearance Ten Benchwarmers' Leader is a young boy who has a fair complexion, an average built body, and a tall height. He has short straight cleanly combed right side parted reddish-brown hair and has black eyes. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader wears a goldish strap that hangs on each side of his hips together with a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with grey cuffs, a pair of greyish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes. In the manga, Ten Benchwarmers' Leader is a young boy who has an average built body and an average height. He has long straight centre parted hair extending to his neck. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader wears a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with grey cuffs, a pair of greyish brown trousers, and a pair of shoes. He also wears a student cloak that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a stripe and has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Relationships Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Answer me, transfer student. Why are you interfering with us?” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “… In that case, we will hand over Lady Belew’s Entrys to you. In exchange, will you not consider working alongside us? Having comrades will prove advantageous to you in the Night Party.” References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Ten Benchwarmers Category:Unnamed Characters